1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still camera having a cache control function for controlling a cache in a detachable recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
There are recording media known in the related art having a cache function engaged in conjunction with a volatile memory installed therein so as to assure efficient data record processing. Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. H09-97199 and Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2003-101969 each disclose a technology for efficiently executing data record processing and data reproduction processing by utilizing a volatile memory in a recording medium installed in a personal computer or the like.